


Trigger Happy

by Green_Blue_18881



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: K-Unit - Freeform, Other, mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-20 21:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Blue_18881/pseuds/Green_Blue_18881
Summary: K-Unit are on a mission to take out a target that has repeatedly turned up to a Scottish Castle. Things go wrong and random old ladies might get hurt along the way.
Kudos: 12





	Trigger Happy

It was a rare beautiful evening on the west coast of Scotland. The short Scottish summer was quickly coming to an end but for the past few days it had been blisteringly hot. The long grass was dying and the ground was cracked, a thin layer of dust hung in the air giving the highlands an alien feel. It wasn’t often that scenes like this were seen in the usually cold country. 

On the side of a Munro, Scotland’s highest mountains, 4 men lay on their fronts in the grass that grows on their sides. The mountain overlooked a loch far below them that sat between the mountain they’re on and another range on the other side. At roughly the same height that they were at on their side a castle sat on the other. It rose out of the side of the mountain looking almost out of place in the bright sunlight. Its stone was a dark grey with hints of green where the rock it was made from had been stationary for so long that vegetation had started to grow on it. The road up to the castle was just visible to the naked eye snaking up the mountain along a sort of cliff with the mountain above and the loch a sharp drop below. 

The four men were laying in a line, all in the same camouflage outfits. They were almost invisible to anyone that would walk within 50 meters of them but they were totally invisible to anyone in the castle. This was the idea as they had been surveying the castle for several days. Making a note of every vehicle in or out. They were well supplied with the best equipment the SAS could supply them with, this meant they had no trouble with looking across the loch and into the castle. 

One of the men looked up and sighed.  
“We’ve been doing this for three days now and we’ve seen nothing even slightly dodgy happen,” he whined.   
“Oh shut up Eagle you know Sarge wouldn’t have sent us here unless he had reason to believe something was going on.” 

The first man to talk was tall and lanky with mousy brown hair that while short still managed to look messy. He had a sharp face that was currently half buried in the grass and kind, wide eyes. He was smiling but still managed to look incredibly bored. His code name was Eagle and he was part of the SAS K-unit. The other men on the ground were his teammates. Eagle was the ammunitions and technical expert on the team, which just meant that he really liked to blow things up.

The man that replied to him was his polar opposite, Wolf was the SAS K-unit leader. He was short but incredibly muscular who was always sporting a very serious expression. His hair was a brown so dark it looked almost black and his deeply tanned skin was a steep contrast to Eagles very pale complexion. Despite being used to Eagles childlike demeanour he was still vaguely annoyed but it, none of them had chosen this specific assignment. 

The mission seemed easy to begin with. The man that owned the castle was being investigated by one of the special services of the government. There had been some kind of suspicious behaviour and they were worried about him. The man was in a position of power and was incredibly wealthy. This meant that Special Operations needed to take extra care when snooping around him. The SAS unit had been told that there was already an MI6 agent on the inside of one of the man’s charities but that they wanted someone covering the castle over a particular week long period. As MI6 didn’t have the kind of man power for this particular surveillance operation they had called in a favour from the SAS.

Wolf had explained loudly how he thought this was bullshit as MI6 defiantly had the man power. They just wanted the SAS to do their dirty work for them. The sergeant agreed with this whole heartedly but also told Wolf to shut up and do his job. A simple mission was not something to get on bad terms with MI6 about. 

Eagle huffed and settled back down into the dirt. He looked through the powerful set of binoculars that had been hanging around hid neck and stared at the castle. He couldn’t help but this this was pretty pointless. The Castle had those little window slits that meant you couldn’t even see in. All they could look for was the cars, vans and bikes entering the delivery area and it wasn’t like they had ‘Criminal Inside’ painted across them. There was little to no way to know what they were doing. Snake was recording the number plates but that could only tell special ops so much. Overall it seemed like a slightly useless exercise to Eagle, they guy they were looking into was meant to be a reverend for god’s sake. 

The 4 members of K-Unit stayed in exactly the same positions, watching and waiting for the next few hours. They barely moved and were absolutely scilent except for the odd bit of chatter between them. When night finally fell they left and went back to the base they were staying in. This entailed climbing down the mountain to the car they had left at the start of a trail, driving back to a near by army base to a bunk house that was even more uncomfortable than their one back in the Brecon beacons. Everything was slightly more wild in Scotland it seemed. 

They repeated this for several more days before they got called into an office one night in their Scottish barracks. They walked in to see their sergeant sat at a desk facing the man in charge of the base they were staying at for this mission. The sergeant was a serious looking black man. He was tall, muscular and looked intimidating wherever he was with closely cropped hair and a mean expression. The man running the Scottish base was almost his polar opposite. He was a pale man with curly brown hair and a pleasant aurora about him. He was the kind of man that Wolf would despise on first contact and Eagle would love. Sitting next to the sergeant he looked unimpressive but still friendly. 

K-unit stood facing the two men at attention. 

The Sergeant spoke to them first, “The surveillance you’ve collected has brought up some interesting patterns.” 

The Sargent was never one for introductions or pleasantries he was always straight to the point and only gave necessary information. This was something that K-Unit appreciated deeply and that Wolf aspired to. 

“There’s one van that goes in daily, at exactly the same time, same number plate each day. But you haven’t noticed this whys that?” 

Three members of K-Unit looked towards Wolf. Whose face scrunched up slightly, he prided himself on being observant so to miss such an obvious detail was nothing short of embarrassing. 

The Scottish sergeant spoke up,

“Don’t look so concerned solider, the van looked different every day, you weren’t to know.” 

At this the SAS sergeant scowled, he expected the best from his troops and didn’t like the idea of this man coddling them. The Scottish sergeant was part of the SBS, the Special Boat Service, another elite branch of the British military. Sarge had run into Sargent McFarlane multiple times in the past and he didn’t like the man. He was too soft. But this was his territory and no matter what he thought of the man Sarge respected that. 

“The same man drives into the castle every day and we think we know who he’s working for… the problem is we don’t know what he’s doing and that’s worrying us.” 

“Men, we don’t even know what MI6 thinks McCain is up to but this doesn’t look good. We recognised the man from the photos you took, we’ve dealt with him before up in Scotland and he’s not good news. We want you to take him out.” 

The Scottish man looked more serious through this than K-Unit had ever seen him. Their Sergeant then spoke.

“We’re doing this without MI6’s knowledge, they may not approve. Fox, I know they’re trying to scope you out as a future special ops employee. If you decide not to do what we’re asking I would understand.” 

There was an uncomfortable pause in the office. The members of K-Unit were straining to look at Fox out of the corners of their eyes. The man in question stiffened and stood slightly more up right. All eyes were on him as he firmly said, 

“I accept the mission sir and I accept the consequences.”

“Good.”

Something akin to a smile flashed across the Sargent’s face. It was incredibly brief and if Eagle didn’t know that the man secretly liked K-Unit then he wouldn’t have believed it had happened. It didn’t come as a shock to the other members of K-Unit that Fox had been sourced by MI6, he was smart, possibly the smartest in the unit. He was also slightly… foxy. He had a level of cunning that was rarely seen but when used was extremely effective. Somehow MI6 seemed to pick this up with members of the SAS and when they did they were often offered a job. Fox had told K-Unit about his offer as soon as it had happened, and while they would never try and influence them they were secretly glad he hadn’t taken it up yet. 

With the mission accepted they went about preparing, it was never a good day when they were asked to kill someone but sometimes it had to be done. Kit was collected and files were studied. The man worked for a criminal organisation and was wanted in several countries. This meant it was imperative that no one knew what organisation was going to eliminate him, that could cause the SAS training base in the Beacons to become a target. This meant stealth, something that K-Unit were highly trained in. Eagle, however, hated stealth. Out of all the members of K-Unit he was the most energetic and the least patient. This meant that he found periods of waiting difficult to say the least. 

“Eagle, I need you to not get angsty on this one, we’ll scope out the target and Fox will be the one to take the shot, he’s the best marksman we have. But he needs to not be distracted.” 

Wolf said this with a dead serious face, but Fox smirked. 

“Don’t worry Wolf I’m sure Eagle will be on his best behaviour, I’ll put his teddy bare in my pack so if he gets bored he can play with that.” 

Wolfs mouth twitched in amusement and Snake chortled. Eagle just huffed and then stuck his tongue out in Fox’s direction. Fox laughed. 

“Yeah real mature there Eagle I’m sure Wolf is feeling much better about your behaviour on the mission now.” 

Despite this bickering the members of K-Unit trusted each other completely. All of them had each other’s backs and would protect the others no matter the cost. They all knew this and the gentle teasing was there way of making sure the others were aware of the severity of the situation without making anyone nervous. It was one of the many reasons K-Unit got alone so well and were so affective as a team. 

Eagle being fidgety was an issue on missions like this, where they were stationary for great lengths of time but was also a great asset. On other missions where they had been moving for days it had been invaluable. Eagle was almost always happy and excitable and it often kept the unit moving and their moral up. A difference in personality’s in a unit was essential and they all had their strengths and weaknesses. Most of the time they work in harmony with each other to balance out strong differences. But occasionally missions go wrong and people make mistakes.


End file.
